Gray
by wrymon
Summary: Black and White went hand in hand, they balanced one another. Together they made a beautiful Gray - a color that shone like the White, yet was unable to be tainted like the Black. Together they were unstoppable ... just like he and Maka.


**Contains Soul/Maka fluff. If you don't like it - back away now. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Soul Eater, or any of it's characters/ideas/etc. (Even if I wish I did.)**

I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!

This is just a short one-shot that I wrote for a cute New Year's present for my readers. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Gray**

_I like the melody that is played by Soul on the piano._

Soul sighed, hands shoving into his pockets briefly. He didn't dislike parties, and he didn't dislike people ... he just disliked being crowded, and that was the very thing pushing him to return home. He and Maka had been attending a New Year's Eve party at Shibusen; as usual it had been large, crowded, and noisy. He didn't mind the big parties, but if he had a choice he'd rather stay home; it wasn't that he wasn't a social person ... or maybe that was it, he liked standing on the sidelines. He didn't socialize well, which is why he refrained from it as much as possible. Even during classes he slept, or on the rare occasion something interested him he sat silently, and listened. The few friends - and that word was pushing it when it came to those idiots - he did have, he'd gotten close to because of Maka. Actually, he'd gained quite a lot thanks to Maka ...

"Maka-chan! Soul-kun! Be careful on your way home!" Tsubaki called, waving towards the two departing teens through an open window.

"Ah, we will Tsubaki-chan!" Maka returned the cheerful call, waving happily. "Tell everyone Happy New Year for me, please!"

"Maka! Don't leave Papa with that demon!"

"Maka ..." Soul pressed, already starting down the path towards Death City. He didn't have the energy to say anything towards Spirit's remark - he was used to that idiot 'Father' constantly trying to win his daughter back. He was ready to go home; his feet hurt, he was hungry again, and he was tired. His eyes turned, locking on the small blond skipping down the front stairs after him; she'd - likewise - ignored Spirit's calls. To be honest it was a shock that she hadn't gotten mad because they were leaving early. It wasn't Midnight yet - about thirty minutes till ... but she'd been the one that had asked if he was ready to go home after all, and he wasn't going to lie. He wasn't that kind of guy.

Maka joined in step beside the white headed male, blowing out roughly to stare at the fog escaping her lips. She glanced over, taking in the snow still covering the ground; it hadn't started melting yet? She pulled at her coat, tugging it around herself a bit more; it was cold. Her attention finally turned, green eyes locking on the knitted brows beside her; Soul always had that look - that look as if he were annoyed or deep in thought. Even when he was relaxed he had that look ... she'd gotten used to it; despite herself she smiled, "Everyone looked to be enjoying themselves tonight, hm?"

"I guess, I didn't pay much attention." Soul glanced down, lifting a brow at the look he'd received. "What?"

Maka huffed, "Yeah, you didn't look to be having much fun ... Did you at least eat the food I brought you?"

"Yeah, thanks ..." Soul returned his eyes to the walk in front of him, gaze locking on the moonlit skyline. She always did that, always got him food without him asking. He couldn't eat standing up, and he hated waiting in line for food. He hated the crowds around the food even more, so he avoided all of his problems all together. ... Maka always noticed that, always remembered him, and as such always made a note to fill both a plate for herself and one for him. He felt a small smile tug at his lips, brows pressing closer together. The way in which she delivered her gift was always different, but none the less entertaining. She'd approach with conversation and then nonchalantly leave the food as she walked - or was dragged - off.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Eh?" The white head sighed.

"Are you going to play the piano tonight?"

Soul looked over, staring at the small girl a moment. She hadn't asked him to play the piano in a while, "No idea." She hadn't asked why he wanted to go home, but then she never asked. For some reason he always thought she was going to, but he was always wrong about that particular thing. She just knew when he was ready to leave, ready to get away from the crowds. ... Maka always surprised him with that, despite her look of a determined book-worm - which was exactly what she was - she was kind. She noticed things others didn't, and was considerate enough not to pry; that was who Maka was. Stubborn, kind, smart, and determined ... and he wouldn't have her any other way.

Maka glared, "That's an unreasonable answer." Honestly, he should at least know if he were or were not going to play. ... She wished he would play though; Soul's piano playing had been a strange, almost sad, and violent tune ... but she'd gotten attached to it. That was the kind of person Soul was ... the kind of person she was glad he was. If Soul changed, he wouldn't be her partner anymore - he wouldn't be the 'cool' Soul she knew and loved. She shivered, hands starting to pull the buttons lining the front of her coat together. "If you feel like it, I'd like it if you played ..."

Soul looked over, studying the female a moment. Maka had never once shunned him, and from the very first time he'd met her she had loved his playing. She accepted him for who he was - even if he was a dark, twisted, guy ... he'd never gotten that at all. Maka wasn't like others ... but maybe that was a good thing. If she was like others then he wouldn't be able to stand being around her much; if she was like others he wouldn't be able to play for her, wouldn't be able to be himself.

Man, she wish she'd brought her gloves; her eyes shifted upwards, spotting a white flake slowly starting down from the sky. Maka paused, smiling softly at the silence. Maybe he would play for her tonight ... "Hey, it started snowing again ..."

Soul stopped, glancing back. Whenever he heard Maka wanted him to play ... he wanted to play, as long and as fast as she willed for him to. It was funny - it didn't matter how far he was in that black hole, she was always there to pull him out. His eyes looked to the snow littering the ground a moment, studying the color. Pure white, and completely undiluted by any color; it shone, and was such an easy color to sully ... but at the same time such a hard color to erase. Soul drew his red eyes back to his partner; Maka was like the snow. Such a pure white that she shone, so bright it was able to reach any darkness and break through it. She was always there, hand out with a smile, waiting on him. It didn't matter how far he'd fallen, how dark he was - Maka would find him, and pull him back ... and he'd do the same for her. It didn't matter who or what tried to erase that bright white - he'd stop it, overwhelm it before it could sully that beautiful pure color. Afterall he was a black, twisted, guy.

Black and White went hand in hand, they balanced one another. Together they made a beautiful Gray - a color that shone like the White, yet was unable to be tainted like the Black. Together they were unstoppable ... just like he and Maka.

"Soul?" Maka stared, head tilting to the right. Was he alright? "Are you there?" She lifted a hand, reaching up to smack his cheek softly.

Soul jerked back with surprise; God her hands were freezing. "Yeah, sorry."

The blond female chuckled, eyes shining. "Mmhmm."

Soul glared, blowing a few strands of white hair from his eyes. Jeez, she was asking him to play and then stalling ... "Come on, if we get home late you won't hear anything." He reached out, capturing one of his Technician's free hands in his own.

Maka stared, wide eyed as her hand was pulled into the boy's pocket and she was tugged forward. She felt her cheeks redden, suddenly thankful for the cold air. His words sank in then, pulling a small smile over her lips. Did that mean ... ?

"Put your hand in your pocket, you're freezing." She had gloves, why in the hell didn't she wear them? Soul pulled forward, "Wear your gloves from now ..." He paused, the reprimand falling uncompleted at the set of green eyes probing him. Soul sighed, a small smile appearing as he shrugged around a corner. His eyes retreated, focusing in front of him in a rush. This wasn't cool ... his cheeks were burning. "Hey, Maka ..."

"Hm?" Maka cooed, following after her companion slowly.

"... Make me some cookies while I play, okay?"

Maka nodded, smile growing larger. "Okay."

**_He and Maka were like Black, White, and Gray. Together they were unstopable ... and without the other they would fall apart._**


End file.
